Frontline representatives of companies are often faced with questions to which they may not have immediate answers. In such situations, a frontline representative may consult a content repository that includes answers to the question at hand. For example, assuming that a frontline representative, working at a storefront or call center of a wireless communications provider, is faced with questions regarding terms and conditions of a wireless communications plan or features and options provided by a wireless handset, the representative would need to conduct a search and consult a content repository that includes the information regarding the wireless plan or the wireless handset before he/she can provide his/her client with appropriate answers. Often, in order to conduct the search, the frontline representative would need to leave the sales floor (and the client), go behind a counter, and use a desktop personal computer (PC) to conduct a search for the information requested by client.
In recent years, application software programming schemes have been used to develop interfaces that may be used by frontline representatives in obtaining information regarding sales, inventory catalogues, customer support, client request, etc. In spite of the recent advances, accessing the requested information is still difficult and often requires leaving the sales floor and conducting an extensive search of the available databases.